Vow
by Ouma
Summary: Tomoya is teling a story about how he and Sunohara love life is to his child. The story is fill with romance, humour and also his past life.
1. Chapter 1

Sunohara and Tomoya

* * *

The first time I see him is during the first day if school, at that time I got call to the principal office because I got into another fight in school. At. that time I don't really care whether the teacher will punish me or not since all I want is to finish this punishment quickly and skip classes like always.

It was then when I was walking in the hallway behind the teacher, the door on my right side open and a blond guy appear with wounds on his face. He seems very piss off.

I stop walking forgetting about the teacher and stare at him.

He looks cute.

He look back at me and glare, maybe he doesn't like people stare at him but somehow he looks even cuter this way. This blond dude has a baby face, I think many gay guys will chase him just to go on a date with him.

"What?" He shouts at my face.

At that time I fell in love with him, I don't know why but it happen.

"Cute." I say.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

The truth is I was surprise he say the 'F' word, that tough personality doesn't suit him at all. Seeing how close our distance is I can't help but to tease him.

"I say that you are 'cute'."

After that I kiss his cheek and his face turns red like a tomato. I never knew that guys can look so cute while blushing. So at that moment I decide to take his hand and give a soft kiss on it.

It is funny once he starts to jump and ran away while hiding his face by using his hand.

"Ah!" He screams.

* * *

"So, that is how I fell in love with Sunohara and start to chase him and I will never regret my decision."

"Tomoya, what are you talking about to Shu chan, he need some sleep. It's already late."

I turn to look at my dear wife. "Okay my love."

He starts blushing and look down trying to hide his face, he hasn't change a bit after years has pass since we get together. He still has a baby face and his body is much more sexier than the first time I have sex with him.

"Goodnight papa, daddy."

"Goodnight Shu chan" Sunohara kiss our son fore-head.

"What about me?" I ask him.

"On the bed." He says and ran out after tucking our little boy. Sunohara will never stop bringing joy to my life, that is one of the reason I love him.

"I will continue the story tomorrow." I whisper to Shu before giving him a good night kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah . . . It's him."

I can't stop myself from keep staring at him, he is sitting right beside me and try to look at somewhere else. I can tell he doesn't want to make any eye contact with me. All this time I didn't realize we have been classmate for almost a year.

He looks so cute while he is blushing, I feel like teasing him more.

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya, nice meeting you."

"Don't talk to me, I don't swing that way." He says.

"Really?"

"Stop talking to me!"

"You cute." I whisper to him. "I feel like eating you."

Sunohara is freaking out and fall down from his chair, because of the loud noise everyone in that class turn to look at him. Some laugh and others ask if he is alright or what happen just now. Sunohara ignore them and keep looking at me with confusing look. Instead of looking back at him, I look down to look at his slender leg and smirk to see them spreading.

I start to have a pervert mind imagine having sex with him.

Quickly he close his legs after realize what I was looking at, he quickly got up and ran out from the close while trying to hide his face.

"_Damn he is cute."_

It was then I realize something, if Sunohara ran out and if get caught by a teacher he will surely get punish and it will be my fault.

"Well it is not entirely my fault right?"

* * *

**_*Time skip*_**

Sunohara is angry.

"What's wrong?"

He looks away from me.

He looks so adorable, this is so interesting.

"Do you hate me?" I ask

"Of course! Because of you I got punish by the headmaster and it is your entire fault. BAKA!" He look back at me and give the sharpest glare. "I hate you."

"Call me Tomoya."

"No way."

"I will call you Yohei so call me Tomoya."

"NO WAY!"

He is a stubborn person and it is hard to get close to him, well . . . partly it is half my fault because trying to make him like me. But why do I want to know him so much? What is the reason I'm acting like this? Back in middle school I don't want t have any friends or have any feeling of wanting get close to anyone but now I feel like talking to someone and that someone is Yohei.

His scent is sweet like a flower, would it be alright if I touch him a little.

"Hey." He pushes my hand away.

I ignore him and pull him toward me, I ignore the stare of my classmate give me and kiss Sunohara cheek.

He is blushing so red.

"Cute." I say and then lick his ear.

"AHH!" He screams.

Somehow all the girls in my class is blushing as well and one of them with the glasses is screaming the word 'YAOI!' and the guys start to get embarrass and look away. I never thought they can be such a nice people.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"OH MY GOD YAOI!"

Somehow girls from other class start coming here, how they can know this very fast? I start to respect girls gossip.

"You guys, this is just a misundertsanding. Me and Okazaki has nothing to do with each other." Sunohara shouts.

"Yohei." I call his name pretend to be sad.

"What?"

"Why didn't you call me Tomoya after we have dated for two years?" I lie. "You broke my heart." Then I pretend to cry.

All of the girls are glaring at him; I can't believe they got fool by my acting. Maybe I was born as an actor, YIPEE!

He looks angrier.

Well who care anyway, I got what I want and I have girls on my side.

* * *

**Present**

"Father, I can't believe you bully daddy."

"It cannot be helping Shu, your daddy is too cute especially the time when he wear frilly apron when he is cooking for me."

"When did daddy did that? Also did he actually did that?"

It was the door open, me and Shu look at the person and smile widely.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sunohara asks as he looks confusedly at us. "Did something happen while I'm gone to buy some groceries?"

"Father is telling me a story about you." Shu says happily.

Sunohara just chuckle to see our son cute reaction.

"Can I hear it too?"

"Come here and sit on my lap's sweetie." I wink at him. "I miss you so much."

"But I just gone for 30 minutes only."

"For me it feels like forever my love. Without you by my side I feel there is something missing." I use a deep sexy voice. "Thinking of you make my heart skips so please don't leave my side again."

Sunohara is to embarrass until he slip and fall down, Shu start laughing and I laugh too. It is so fun to tease my dear wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Okazaki Tomoya and here is another story of me and Sunohara Youhei. My dear Youhei has color his hair which makes me a little sad since he looks way better when he still has his black hair. Well . . . I guess I don't mind since it still doesn't change the fact he still look so cute.

The rumor about me and Youhei are dating are spreading around the school which is causing lots of students to stare at me when I walk pass by.

I guess it isn't everyday for them to see gay kids. It is good thing I can act very calm no matter what the situation is, just like I have said before I'm a good actor.

"It's not what its look like!" Youhei shouts angrily at the girl.

Looks like he is not taking things very well, why does he have to look so cute when he is angry?

"What's wrong my love?" I ask as I place my arm around his shoulder.

"DAMN YOU OKAZAKI! He pushes me away.

"Why you are so angry at me?"

When I say that he look at me confusedly and give me the 'you know what you did' look. "Is it because of my fault for revealing our relationship? Is this the reason you stop texting me or call me Tomoya?" I pretend to look hurt. "I'm doing this because I can't stand seeing you with another man or woman Youhei; I want to show the world that you belong only to me."

It is fun to lie and act like we are actually dating; his face is so red like a tomato. I can see he already tightens his fist ready to hit me.

He quickly shook his head and tries to kick me instead which I manage to dodge. Quickly I jump and block his attack, taking this chance to tackle him so he will fall.

Before his head touches the ground I stop the falling by wrapping my arm around him and smile victoriously to see him blushing madly as our face is so close to each other. I press my chest against him and lean closer until our nose touches, his temperature is raising and so is his breathing. Our eyes lock on to each other; it feels like our situation is like a scene from a romantic movie.

Sadly I have to let him go because his whole body somehow is frozen and he forget to blink or breathe after that. The girl just now still is looking at us with shock look on her face and start blushing before running away.

There are others that is already surrounded us giggling and whispering.

"Looks like the rumor about us will be hotter than before my love." I say and kiss him on his lips before running away before he gets to punch me.

Something tells me that will be our first kiss and I don't regret doing it.

* * *

**-Present-**

"So that's how you and mommy get the first kiss?" Shu lean on his father shoulder.

"That's right." Tomoya smile widely as he remembers that moment. "That is also how I first met your aunty Nagisa. Who would have thought she and Youhei has been friend for a long time and I thought she will be a strong rival to me since she looks like she has feeling for Youhei too."

"Is she a strong rival?" Shu asks and his eyes start sparkling for more stories.

"Indeed she is but I will tell you later since I think Youhei has already finished cooking us dinner." Tomoya lift his son up. "Back in the high school days your mommy is the worst cook in the history."

"Really? But mommy cooking is very delicious."

"Yes it is and it all thanks to me." Tomoya chuckle and take his son to the dining room.


End file.
